


Take Me Down

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, Break Up, Cheating, Demons, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punk, Singing, to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Marc is in a band and sells his soul to become immortal so that he can play until he dies of unatrual cases, like murder.The demon he meets that night is hot, and so they become a couple...to the fans everything is normal, but to the two? It's not....
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Kudos: 6





	Take Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! sooo this isn't the fic. Right now, it;s the basic gist of it, a timeline as u will. I will write this fully, but want to write down the storyline first. So if the tags intrege u, then stop reading, cause the rest ahead is spoilers. THANK YOU!

HEY READ THE NOTES UP HERE ^^ FIRST

So, Its like a line of songs is the basic plot. The first is "Take me Down" by the Pretty Reckless. It's basically about Marc going to sell his soul to the devil to allow him to play in his band as long as he likes. The band is of Marc the singer, Juleka and Alix on Bass, Luka and Marc as well on guitar, and then Mari on drums. Nathaniel quickly joins the band to defy his father and he takes over the drums and then Mari takes over the guitar so Marc can sing only. Then comes the angst. (they're all older here, like around their 20's, cause i imagine them being older everytime)(edited)

Marc begins a relationship with Nathaniel, but it's hard. Nathaneil is a demon, so it makes it harder. Nath is constantly leaving at random times at night for Hell stuff, coming back who knows when, and then actually cheats on Marc with a demon lady his father picks out for him. Marc doesn't know what to do. He loves him, but hates him as well. So, he creates a song about it "Familier Taste of Poison" by Halestorm. UNfortunitly, While singning a sniper ends up shooting Marc and he almost dies on the first night of the tour. Nathaniel goes batshit and turns into his demon form, finding out the sniper was another demon hired by his father to take out Marc. Why you may ask?

Because Nathaniel had become engaged in an arranged marrige to the Lady he had a drunk one night with, and Mr.Devil wanted Marc out of the way. Nathaneil tells Marc in the hospital and they get in an argument, Marc crying and Nathaniel not wanting to leave his boyfriend but it afraid to disobey his father. They end up breaking up, and Marc writes a song about it. "Ironic" by Alanis Morissette. To outsiders it sounds like a song Marc made because he almost died on the first night of his tour, but to Nathaniel? It sounds like a jab at him. He then leaves both the band, and the overworld. Marc, he feels empty without Nath. He misses him and wants him back, but is not allowed into the underworld to see him. So he does what he usually does and writes a song.

"Head Over Feet" by Alanis Morissette. He debuts his song and Nathaniel see's and hears him playing it over the speakers of hell and _at the alter_ abondons his bride, knowing he may be disowned for it. He then fly's to his boyfriend and mid song and picks him up, finishing the song flying in the sky. And they all live happily ever after, the end. Notes: Nathaniel has two forms, his human disguise which is basically him, and then his demon form that has the demon tail, large red and black wings big enough to carry the whole band while flying, red skin, and long horns. Marc has dyed black hair with one red streak and one rainbow streak. There is background Luka/Adrien/Mari, and Adiren helps with tech. 

Bonus: Marc may actually write a song about the shooting, which would probs be "Titanuim" By David Guetta ft. Sia

Bonus Bonus: "Rock Show" By Halestorm, Marc singing about the first show he had gone too that really made him realize his dream of being in a rock band and "Freak Like Me" By the same band is just a cool little theme song for the band. 

AAAANd thats all iv'e got so far. This has been in my head forever please like it-


End file.
